moekarefandomcom-20200213-history
Wakamiya Hikaru
Wakamiya Hikaru is the main character of the series. Throughout the series, she is caught in a love triangle between Ichikawa Arata and Honda Takara. Character At the beginning of the series, Hikaru is an average schoolgirl who dreams of having a boyfriend who is a prince. When she begins dating Takara, she is very shy and lovey-dovey with him, always blushing and getting excited about him. However, after they break up, she decides change herself and cuts her hair. She takes karate lessons with Arata, even becoming a pro herself with Takara as their captain. As she gets to know Arata she begins change her view about him. Like all heroines, she is clumsy and naive, but has a short temper and determined spirit. While she has a weakness for Arata and Takara, she can easily be won over by delicious food. Appearance She has pink hair and eyes. Her hair used to reach the middle of her back, but after her breakup with Takara, she cuts it up to her neck. She is short and slim, considering that she can eat constantly. History When Hikaru was a third year in junior high, she was looking for a boyfriend who can be her prince, like in the shoujo manga she reads. She eventually encounters a handsome teenage boy, Ichikawa Arata , after he saves her and steals her first kiss. She is devestated and disgusted by this, calling him the "perverted prince". On a group date, she encounters a boy who looks just like the perverted prince. Hikaru accuses him of stealing her first kiss.The boy, Honda Takara , is confused, yet outraged. Takara's friend says on his behalf that Takara is too straitlaced and oblivious about girls to do such a thing. Hikaru marks the uncanny resemblance between the "Pervert Prince" and Takara; she eventually realizes her mistake and feels apologetic. However, Takara was already angry with her and refused to talk to her. After settling their dispute, Hikaru falls in love with Takara, beginning an unrequited love. However, Hikaru becomes closer and closer with Takara, resulting in a confession from Takara.They start dating and experience obstacles such as Arata and Kobayakawa Ami . Through all odds, they end up dating for six months, happy as ever. At Christmas, the couple makes plans to spend the night together for the first time until an accident of a childhood friend of Takara's, Kobayakawa Ami, causes him to worry and focus less on Hikaru. As a result, she decides to break up with him after they make love for the first time. While depressed from the breakup, she is comforted by Arata. Arata confesses his love to Hikaru once again, but she rejects him because she still loves Takara. After the winter break, Hikaru returns to school with her hair cut short. She wanted Takara to see that she's fine, promising to herself that she will be brave. Eventually Arata convinces her to go on a date with him, asking her to give him her final answer. During the date, Hikaru realizes how much she enjoys Arata's company and that she likes him. Later on she asks him permission to be his girlfriend. They date for a while until Takara tells Hikaru that he wants her back. Because Hikaru doesn't resist him and has yet to tell Arata that she likes him, Arata breaks up with her. Hikaru is torn between her feelings between them and doesn't want to even go to the karate match the two are having in order to see who will win. When she finally decides to go the match had already ended. She learns from Takara that Takara had won. Arata had let Takara win, even though Takara was injured and can possibly beat him. Hikaru tells Takara that she still likes him, but she loves Arata more, and she wanted to make Arata happy. Takara understands her, realizing that Arata loves Hikaru more. After returning his ring to him and gaining his blessing, Hikaru leaves to catch up to Arata. She finds Arata in the station waiting for the train. She runs to him, and asks for his forgiveness. She kisses him and tells him that she loves him. They ride the train together, after falling asleep she says Arata's name in her sleep and Arata calls her an idiot before kissing her. At Takara's graduation, Hikaru and Arata have been dating for ten months and she wants to take their relationship to the next level due to her friends' prodding. After a surprise birthday dinner which he had arranged for her, she initiates to take a step forward for their relationship; she tells him that she'll spend the night over and takes a shower. Arata almost considered sleeping with her until he concludes that he had been childish from his previous encounters with girls and wants to be a man when they have their first time. They fall asleep in each other's arms. Years later, Hikaru is seen to be married to Arata and they have an infant son. Relationships Hikaru was in a love triangle between half-brothers Arata and Takara. In the beginning, Hikaru thought Arata was a pervert and arrogant. However, later in the series, she changes her opinion of him. At first, Takara and Hikaru had bad impressions of each other, but they resolve their problems and fall in love. In the first half of the series, Hikaru is madly in love with Takara, and they date for half a year. By Christmas, they decide to break up because of Takara's guilt for causing Ami's accident and rejecting her. Hikaru still remained in love with Takara when he was with Ami. During this time, Arata confessed his love to her three times. After finally agreeing to go on a date with Arata, she realized that she likes him and asks him if she can be his girlfriend. She is finally able to forget about Takara for some time, but when Takara asks for a reconcilation and kisses her, she is unable to resist. When Arata hears Takara is in the infirmary with Hikaru, he runs to the infirmary and discovers them kissing. Arata is hurt and breaks up with Hikaru. Later, it is revealed that Arata left her to let her go back to Takara, her "true happiness". Further into the story, the brothers further make a bet that whoever wins the next karate match will win Hikaru. This bet further throws her into confusion. After the match, she realizes that she truly loves Arata when she found out that Arata intentionally lost the match due to Takara's ankle injury. Thus, Hikaru departs with Takara, catches up with Arata at the train station, and confesses her love. After graduating high school, she marries Arata and they have a son. Trivia Hikaru means brilliant and bright, and at the end of the manga Arata considers her as the one who dissolved the loneliness and hatred in his heart. Category:Characters